Hoy no es como ayer
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Drabble• Lo espera todos los días, con tal de que vuelva a su lado.


_Disclaimer: _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Naoko…algún día.  
_Resumen_: Lo espera todos los días, con tal de que vuelva a su lado.

* * *

_"A más años, más desengaños."_

* * *

**Hoy no es como ayer-**

**Drabble. **

Miré el reloj como últimamente lo he hecho, cené sola como me acostumbré. Y hasta parece ser que duermo sola en la misma cama. Pero hoy es diferente a muchos meses atrás o inclusive muchos días atrás. Y es que hoy, son pasadas de la media noche y mi esposo aún no llega. Y la junta no se alargó, lo sé muy bien porque el marido de mi hermana llegó hace cuatro horas, también sé que él no se quedó hasta tarde, no solía hacerlo, aunque siempre me llamaba diciéndome que llegaría tarde.

Estoy mirando sin mirar, en la ventana, y tejo una bufanda sin mirar ni sentir los puntos que hago. Era para marido, sus colores preferidos, pero con el pasar de los tiempos la bufanda fue haciéndose más lenta. Recuerdo cuando se compró la casa, y maldigo el día cuando Seiya le dijo del trabajo, fui tonta al no descubrir los pequeños momentos que cambiarían grandes hechos, fui ingenua y cobarde al no hablar las cosas por temor. Maldigo a mi hermana Serena por casarse con una persona digna de ella, codicio todo aquello que anhelo y que alguna vez lo tuve y lo dejé ir.

Porque así es, así viví y vivo, pero estoy consciente de todo ello con tal de que se acueste conmigo, con tal de que me bese fugazmente, con tal de despertar y verlo, duele, pero sobrevivo. Soy capaz de muchas cosas por amor, porque mis votos nupciales no eran mentiras, porque todo lo que he hecho no ha sido farsa. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar cosas, pero sé que tendré mejores cosas a cambio.

Mis ojos me piden que duerma, pero mi corazón y estómago me piden que aguante. Finalmente puede ver las luces del carro, son de neón, lastiman. Sale algo cabizbajo y eso me alarma un poco, nunca sale así del carro, siempre sale decidido. Relaja los hombros y de su pantalón casimir saca las llaves de la casa, eché a correr inclusive mucho antes de que abriera la puerta. No me sonrió, no me abrazó como antes, me miró con esos ojos verdes… titubeé un poco quería hablar pero no lo hice, le sonríe y él bajó la vista.

— ¿Hace frío, no? — Cerré la puerta y hablé con voz baja, olvidándome de mi cabeza el fino aroma de perfume de mujer.

Caminó hacía la sala y me indicó que lo siguiera, y así lo hice, aunque mis piernas querían echar a correr — ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? — Se sentó en el sillón negro, sin prender la luz, solo vi una parte de él.

— Agotador, pero Luna me ayudó — fue su hueca respuesta, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pero pretendí omitir todo dolor, si era el precio por tenerlo conmigo lo haría.

Luna era una secretaria de la compañía, me divertía mucho cuando me contaba de ella, era una persona alta de pelo negro y ojos azules, su ex esposo Artemis había muerto, al principio ella era un caos y un fastidio, según para mi amado, quería estar encima de todo, no paraba de hablarme de ella a cada momento diciéndome que era una incompetente, una entrometida y una idiota. Reí sólo un poco en aquél entonces por la antipatía de mi esposo hacía esa peculiar chica llamada Luna. Hasta que un día descubrí un cabello largo y delgado entre sus ropas pero no importó si él estaba conmigo todo estaba bien… porque la gran Minako Aino no podía dejar que simples tonterías nublaran el juicio, tampoco el simple hecho de que llegara tarde no significaría nada.

— Me alegro bastante — tamborileé mis dedos en la recargadera del sillón — Ni siquiera hubiese querido imaginar si Luna no te hubiese ayudado a la hora a la que hubieses vuelto.

— Ni yo — habló carente, pensativo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, estirándome — En fin, tenemos que dormir, mañana toca despertar temprano ¿o no? — Le sonreí.

— Minako…

Abrí mis fosas nasales, sentí que la tierra me tragaba, fruncí mis cejas tristemente y me di la vuelta ¡nunca me llamaba Minako! ¡Menos de esa manera tan… _rara_! — ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Hoy… — solté una risa — Más bien, ayer compré para hacer hot cakes, ¿te acuerdas cuando hacíamos esas comidas juntos?

— Minako…

— Bueno aunque ya casi no desayunamos por las mañanas, pero en serio espero que cambies de opinión. ¿Sabes? Mi hermana me dijo que todos los de ustedes les gusta la buena comida — Reí sin voltear a verlo, podía sentir su mirada fija en mí pero aún así no volteé — Creo que tendríamos que hacer una comida familiar el domingo, hace mucho tiempo que no comemos en familia… — escuché como se levantaba del sillón, mi yo interna brincó — Además tampoco he visto a mis queridos sobrinos, son tan… tu hermano.

Sentí su respiración en mi nuca y sus dedos resbalar en mi camisa de seda amarilla sin mangas, hizo que volteara a verlo, bajé la vista a sus zapatos bien lustrados, aún mantenía sus dedos en mí, y su mirada fija. Cuando alcé la mirada, las lágrimas querían brotar.

Hubiese querido que tuviese todas las miradas que fuesen posibles pero menos esa. Era de determinación, sus ojos verdes se habían achicado buscando algo dentro de mi interior, fruncía los labios y las cejas también, algo dentro de mí se quebró sabiendo que no habría mañanas quizás…

— Minako lo que tengo que decirte es… — habló suave.

— ¡No! — Chillé — No, no, no, no — No hizo nada mientras le agarraba el saco — ¡Miénteme tantas veces quieras! ¡Por favor! — Le supliqué, mientras empezaba a sonarme la nariz — No me dejes, pretenderé que no pasa nada, fingiré el aroma que huele tu saco desde hace seis meses, me negaré a creer todas las veces que has llegado tarde fingiendo que el trabajo te mantiene ocupado. No prestaré atención cuando encuentre cabellos negros enredados en tu camisa, y el aroma distinto en ti. ¡Miénteme tantas veces quieras como quieras! Pero no me dejes, quiero sentirte a mi lado todos los días, hablar por las noches aún si me desvelo…quiero seguir viviendo esta utopía

Se me quebró la voz y pude en ver en sus ojos la tristeza en ellos, su sonrisa débil. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos para mirarme con esa misma determinación de antes, me acarició con su dedo pulgar mi hombro y finalmente lo que más temí estaba a punto de suceder sin que yo pudiese hacer nada, relajé mis hombros y solté una lágrima hoy ya no sería como ayer ni como antier.

— Tenemos que hablar — dijo con decisión, sin poder chistar de un futuro con él.

* * *

¡Hola!

Es la primera historia de ellos que escribo y es completamente un dramón, parcial y total, quizás no soy tan _canon_ pero dale se le hace un intento ¿qué no? Lo raro es que cuando ando presionado me salen puras de estas historias, ojalá dentro de todo les haya gustado. No me acribillen soy primeriza con ellos.

**¡Dejen reviews!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
